leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Renekton
: Renekton generiert |zorn}} für jeden und verliert pro Sekunde, wenn er innerhalb der letzten 12 Sekunden keinen Schaden erlitten oder verursacht hat. |leveling = |description2 = Wenn Renekton mindestens hat, wird seine nächste verbrauchen und verstärkte Effekte erhalten (diese verstärkte Fähigkeit wird keinen generieren). |leveling2 = |description3 = : Wenn Renekton weniger als |hp}} besitzt, generiert er aus allen Quellen. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| sammelt (dies interagiert mit seinem -Bonus). |video = Renekton-P }} }} Renekton schwingt seine Klinge und verursacht an allen nahen Gegnern |normal}}, wobei er sich für jede getroffene Einheit bis zu einem Maximum . |leveling = |Verstärkter Schaden| }} |Verstärkte Nicht-Champion-H.| % des zusätzlichen Angriffsschadens)}}}} |Verstärkte Max. Heilung| }} |description2 = Renekton generiert außerdem Zorn}}|zorn}} für jeden getroffenen Nicht-Champion und für jeden getroffenen Champion, aber pro Aktivierung höchstens . |leveling2 = |description3 = Gegen Champions wird die Heilung um 300 % verstärkt. |leveling3 = % des zusätzlichen Angriffsschadens)}}|Verstärkte Champion-H.| % des zusätzlichen Angriffsschadens)}}}} |description4 = }}: Fällen der Demütigen verursacht verstärkten Schaden. Zudem wird die erhaltene Heilung um 200 % und die maximale Heilung um 300 % erhöht. |leveling4 = }}| Sekunden und unterbricht keine von Renekton's vorigen Befehlen. * und ändern den tatsächlich geheilten Wert erst nach dem Maximum von Fällen der Demütigen. |video = Renekton-Q }} }} |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = : Renektons nächster innerhalb von 7 Sekunden erhält , trifft doppelt (jeder Treffer wendet Treffereffekte an und generiert ), verursacht |normal}} und das Ziel für Sekunden. Außerdem generiert er , wenn er einen trifft. |leveling = |Normaler Schaden pro Treffer| % des Angriffsschadens)}}}} |description2 = }}: Rücksichtsloser Räuber zerstört schadenverhindernde Schilde am Ziel und trifft danach dreimal, verursacht insgesamt 50 % mehr Schaden und erhöht die Dauer der auf Sekunden. |leveling2 = % des Angriffsschadens)}}}} |description3 = Rücksichtsloser Räuber . |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| abgebrochen werden. * Der verstärkte Angriff kann ganz normal (der modifizierte Schaden kann nicht). |video = Renekton-W }} }} |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Renekton nach vorne und verursacht |normal}} an allen getroffenen Gegnern. |leveling = }} |description2 = Trifft er ein Ziel, kann Renekton 4 Sekunden lang einsetzen. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} Renekton nach vorne und verursacht Schnitts |normal}} an allen getroffenen Gegnern. |leveling = % des zusätzlichen Angriffsschaden)}}}} |description2 = Sowohl Schnitt als auch Tritt gewähren pro getroffenen Nicht-Champion |zorn}} und pro getroffenen Champion, maximal jedoch pro Sprint. |leveling2 = |description3 = :}} Tritt verursacht zusätzlichen Schaden an allen getroffenen Gegnern und reduziert deren |armor}} für 4 Sekunden. |leveling3 = |Verstärkter Gesamtschaden| % des zusätzlichen Angriffsschadens)}}}} %|armor}}}} |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} Renekton umgibt sich selbst 15 Sekunden lang mit dunklen Energien, wodurch er |hp}} und erhält. Auperdem wird er größer und erhält sofort |zorn}}. |leveling = |hp}}}} |description2 = Solange die Fähigkeit aktiv ist, verursacht Renekton |magisch}} an nahen Gegnern und er erhält pro Sekunde (insgesamt ). |leveling2 = % der Fähigkeitsstärke)}}|Gesamtschaden| }} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| oder mit . ** Renekton behält das durch Dominus erhaltene Leben (sofern nicht über den normalen maximalen Lebenspunkten) auch nachdem die Dauer endet. |video = Renekton-R }} }} Kartenspezifische Unterschiede ; : * Erlittener Schaden wird um 5 % verringert. cs:Renekton en:Renekton es:Renekton fr:Renekton pl:Renekton pt-br:Renekton ru:Renekton zh:雷克顿 |Hintergrund= Geschichte }} Renekton ist ein schrecklicher, zornentbrannter Aufgestiegener aus den sengenden Wüsten von Shurima. Einst war er der angesehenste Krieger seines Reiches, der dessen Armeen zu zahlreichen Siegen führte. Allerdings wurde Renekton nach dem Fall des Imperiums unter dem Sand begraben, wo er langsam dem Wahnsinn anheimfiel, während die Welt sich weiter drehte und veränderte. Nun hat er seine Freiheit wiedererlangt und nichts weiter im Sinn, als seinen Bruder Nasus zu finden und zu töten, den er in seinem Wahn für die Jahrhunderte in der Dunkelheit verantwortlich macht. Der Schlächter des Sandes Renekton ist ein schrecklicher, zornentbrannter Aufgestiegener aus den sengenden Wüsten von Shurima. Einst war er der angesehenste Krieger seines Reiches, der die shurimanischen Armeen zu zahlreichen Siegen führte. Allerdings wurde Renekton nach dem Fall des Imperiums unter dem Sand begraben, wo er langsam dem Wahnsinn anheim fiel, während die Welt sich weiter drehte und veränderte. Nun hat er seine Freiheit wiedererlangt und nichts weiter im Sinn, als seinen Bruder Nasus zu finden und zu töten, den er in seinem Wahn für die Jahrhunderte in der Dunkelheit verantwortlich hält. Renekton war für den Kampf geboren. Von Kindheit an war er stets an wilden Handgemengen beteiligt. Er kannte keine Furcht und konnte sich auch gegen viel ältere Kinder behaupten. Oft führte sein Stolz zu diesen Konflikten, denn Renekton konnte sich nie zurücknehmen oder Beleidigungen einfach hinnehmen. Jeden Abend kam er mit frischen Kratzern und blauen Flecken nach Hause, und während dies seinem älteren Bruder Nasus missfiel, dessen Interesse eher Büchern galt, genoss Renekton die Straßenkämpfe richtiggehend. Nasus war über seinen blutverschmierten jüngeren Bruder regelrecht entsetzt, als er ihn während einem seiner seltenen Besuche nach einer weiteren Auseinandersetzung nach Hause kommen sah. Nasus befürchtete, dass Renektons aggressive Ader ihn ins Gefängnis oder viel zu früh ins Grab bringen würde, und half ihm, sich bei der shurimanischen Armee zum Dienst zu melden. Offiziell war Renekton zu jung dafür, doch der Einfluss seines älteren Bruders ebnete ihm den Weg. Die Disziplin und Organisation des Militärs waren ein Segen für Renekton. Innerhalb von ein paar Jahren wurde er zu einem von Shurimas gefürchtetsten und fähigsten Kriegshauptmännern, und er kämpfte in einer Vielzahl von Kriegen zur Eroberung und Ausdehnung des Reiches an vorderster Front. Schon bald war er bekannt für seine Wildheit und Zähigkeit, aber auch sein Ehrgefühl und seine Tapferkeit. Nasus wurde ein dekorierter General und die beiden dienten in einigen Kampagnen Seite an Seite. Obwohl sie so verschieden und oft nicht einer Meinung waren, standen sie sich doch stets nahe. Nasus hatte ein Gespür für Strategie, Logistik und Geschichte, während Renekton sich auf dem Schlachtfeld auskannte. Nasus plante die Kriege und Renekton gewann sie. Nach einer verzweifelten Schlacht in einem der Bergpässe an der shurimanischen Grenze wurde Renekton der Titel „Torwächter von Shurima“ verliehen. Ein Invasionsheer war an der Südküste gelandet und bahnte sich einen Weg auf die isolierte Stadt Zuretta zu. Wenn ihm niemand Einhalt geböte, würde die Stadt dem Erdboden gleichgemacht werden und ihre Bevölkerung dahingeschlachtet. Renekton war mit einem kleinen Kontingent zehn zu eins in der Unterzahl und stellte sich dennoch den Angreifern entgegen, um der Stadt genug Zeit für die Evakuierung zu verschaffen. Niemand erwartete, dass Renekton diesen Kampf überleben, geschweige denn siegreich aus ihm hervorgehen würde. Er hielt den Pass einen Tag und eine Nacht, gerade lang genug, bis ein Unterstützungstrupp unter der Führung von Nasus zu ihm stieß. Kaum eine Handvoll Krieger konnte sich noch auf den Beinen halten und alle waren schwer verletzt, und Renekton wurde zum Helden erklärt. Er diente Jahrzehnte lang an vorderster Front und verlor nie eine Schlacht. Seine Anwesenheit inspirierte seine Gefolgsleute und lehrte seine Feinde das Fürchten. Er holte sich Sieg um Sieg und manch ein Krieg wurde gewonnen, ohne dass ein einziges Schwert aus der Scheide gezogen wurde, da ihm sein Ruf vorauseilte und feindliche Nationen sich ergaben, sobald sie vernahmen, dass Renekton ein Heer gegen sie führte. Renekton hatte gerade ein mittleres Alter erreicht und war zu einem grauhaarigen, kriegsvernarbten Veteranen geworden, als er die Kunde erhielt, dass sein Bruder im Sterben lag. Er eilte zurück in die Hauptstadt, wo er Nasus vorfand, der kaum mehr als ein Schatten seiner selbst war. Eine schwere Krankheit raffte ihn dahin und raubte ihm die Kräfte. Es gab kein Heilmittel, ähnlich wie bei dem Fauligen Fluch, der in der Antike ganze Adelsgeschlechter ausgerottet haben sollte. Trotzdem wurden Nasus’ Leistungen von allen und jeden anerkannt. Er war nicht nur ein hochdekorierter General gewesen, sondern hatte auch die große Bibliothek von Shurima unter seine Fittiche genommen und viele der besten literarischen Werke des Reiches verfasst. Die Priesterschaft verkündete, es sei der Wille der Sonne, dass er das Ritual des Aufstiegs vollzöge. Die ganze Stadt versammelte sich, um dem heiligen Ritus beizuwohnen, doch die tragische Krankheit hatte ihren Tribut gefordert und Nasus war nicht länger stark genug, um die Stufen zum Altar des Aufstiegs zu erklimmen. Als Zeichen seiner Liebe und Selbstaufopferung nahm Renekton seinen Bruder in die Arme und ging mit ihm die letzten Stufen. Er erwartete, dass die heiligen Energien der Sonnenscheibe ihn selbst dabei vernichten würden. Doch er war bereit dieses Opfer zu bringen, damit sein Bruder weiterleben konnte. Er war schließlich nur ein Krieger, wenn auch ein talentierter, während sein Bruder ein Gelehrter, Denker und General war, der seinesgleichen suchte. Renekton wusste, dass Shurima Nasus in den folgenden Jahren brauchen würde. Doch Renekton wurde nicht vernichtet. Unter den blendenden Strahlen der Sonnenscheibe stiegen beide Brüder auf und wurden neugeschaffen. Als das Licht schwächer wurde, standen zwei mächtige Aufgestiegene vor den Schaulustigen: Nasus in einem schlanken Körper mit dem Kopf eines Schakals und Renekton in Form eines mächtigen Krokodils. Ihre Gestalten schienen passend gewählt. Der Schakal wurde oft als intelligentestes und gerissenstes aller Tiere angesehen, während die furchtlose Aggression des Krokodils Renekton entsprach. Shurima zeigte sich dankbar, dass diese neuen Halbgötter nun als Wächter des Reiches dienten. Renekton war bereits zuvor ein mächtiger Kriegsheld gewesen, doch jetzt war er ein Aufgestiegener, der mit Kräften gesegnet war, die das Verständnis von Sterblichen weit übertraf. Er war stärker und schneller als ein gewöhnlicher Mann, und Schmerzen schienen ihm nichts auszumachen. Obwohl Aufgestiegene nicht unsterblich sind, ist ihre Lebenszeit doch beachtlich und sie können Hunderte von Jahren dienen. Mit Renekton an der Spitze der shurimanischen Armeen wurde das Militär des Imperiums unaufhaltbar. Er war schon immer ein skrupelloser Kommandant und wilder Krieger gewesen, doch seine neue Gestalt verlieh ihm ungeahnte Kräfte. Er führte die Soldaten Shurimas zu vielen blutigen Siegen, wobei er weder Gnade walten ließ, noch welche erwartete. Er wurde bis weit hinter die Grenzen des Imperiums zur Legende und seine Feinde gaben ihm den Namen „Schlächter des Sandes“, einen Titel, den er mit Freuden trug. Einige glaubten, unter ihnen auch Nasus, dass Renekton im Zuge der Wandlung einen Teil seiner Menschlichkeit eingebüßt hatte. Die Jahre zogen ins Land und er schien immer grausamer zu werden, und Blutvergießen auf unnatürliche Art zu genießen. Man sprach im Flüsterton von den Grausamkeiten, die er im Namen des Krieges verübte. Nichtsdestotrotz war er ein verlässlicher Verteidiger Shurimas und diente einer Reihe von Imperatoren, indem er die Sicherheit und die Überlegenheit Shurimas Jahrhunderte lang sicherstellte. Unter der Herrschaft von Imperator Azir kam die Kunde, dass ein magisches Flammenwesen seinem arkanen Sarkophag entkommen war, der es in seinem unterirdischen Gefängnis festgehalten hatte. Die Kreatur hatte eine shurimanische Stadt zerstört, bevor es durch die Wüste gen Osten geflohen war. Renekton und sein Bruder Nasus machten sich auf den Weg, um das legendäre Biest wieder einzufangen. In ihrer Abwesenheit strebte der junge Imperator, der von seinem Magier Xerath manipuliert worden war, danach, in die Ränge der Aufgestiegenen aufgenommen zu werden. Das Ergebnis war katastrophal. Renekton und Nasus waren einen Tagesritt von der Hauptstadt entfernt, doch selbst auf diese Entfernung konnten sie die Schockwelle spüren, die das fehlgeschlagene Ritual des Aufstiegs ausgelöst hatte. Ihnen war sofort klar, dass etwas Schreckliches vorgefallen sein musste, und sie eilten so schnell sie konnten zurück, nur um die prunkvolle Stadt in Trümmern vorzufinden. Azir war zusammen mit den meisten der Stadtbevölkerung getötet worden und die große Sonnenscheibe hatte all ihre Kraft verloren und war im Begriff herabzustürzen. Im Epizentrum der Zerstörung trafen sie auf Xerath, der nun ein Wesen reiner, bösartiger Macht war. Die Brüder versuchten Xerath an den magischen Sarkophag zu binden, der die uralte Feuerkreatur in Zaum gehalten hatte. Einen Tag und eine Nacht kämpften sie, doch der Magier war zu mächtig und ließ sich nicht aufhalten. Er ließ den Sarkophag zersplittern und setzte ihnen mit Zaubern zu, die ihre Macht von der Sonnenscheibe bezogen, die während ihrer Auseinandersetzung auf den Boden stürzte. Renekton wusste, dass er Xerath nicht zerstören konnte, zwang ihn schließlich in das bodenlose Grab der Imperatoren und gebot seinem Bruder, sie auf ewig dort zu versiegeln. Nasus war sich bewusst, dass sie Xerath nicht anders aufhalten konnten, und tat widerstrebend, wie sein Bruder ihn geheißen hatte. Renekton stürzte mit Xerath in die Dunkelheit und Nasus versiegelte für alle Ewigkeit das Grab. In der Dunkelheit führten Xerath und Renekton ihren Kampf fort. Unzählige Jahre lang maßen sie ihre Kräfte, während die einst so große Zivilisation von Shurima in der Welt über ihnen zu Staub zerfiel. Xerath vergiftete mit geflüsterten Lügen Renektons Verstand und wie die Jahrhunderte vergingen erlag Renekton den vipernhaften Worten und der allgegenwärtigen Dunkelheit. Der Magier machte Renekton glauben, dass Nasus ihn absichtlich weggesperrt hatte, da er auf seinen Erfolg eifersüchtig war und das Privileg des Aufstiegs nicht mit ihm teilen wollte. Stück für Stück verfiel Renekton dem Wahnsinn. Xerath bearbeitete ihn unnachgiebig weiter, korrumpierte seinen Verstand und verdrehte seine Wahrnehmung von Realität und Einbildung. Tausende Jahre später wurde das Grab der Imperatoren von der Söldnerin Sivir aufgebrochen und Renekton und Xerath kamen frei. Renekton brüllte vor Zorn auf, polterte in die shurimanische Wüste hinaus und nahm die Fährte seines Bruders auf. Jetzt durchstreift Renekton auf der Suche nach Nasus, dem angeblichen Verräter, der ihn zum Sterben zurückgelassen hatte, die Wüste. Er kann die Realität nicht wirklich von seinen Wahnvorstellungen trennen und auch wenn er in einigen Momenten durchaus noch der stolze und ehrenvolle Held aus vergangenen Tagen ist, so gebärdet er sich die meiste Zeit wie eine vom Zorn zerfressene Bestie, die nur von ihrem Durst nach Blut und Rache angetrieben wird. Alte Geschichte beaufsichtigte Renekton die Unterhaltung der Großen Bibliothek, welche zu gleichen Teilen als Schatzkammer uralten Wissens und Verwahrungsort der Lehren des Kreislaufs von Leben und Tod diente. Während der erleuchtete Nasus die Gelehrten, die hierher kamen, um zu studieren, unterrichtete, hatte Renekton den Posten des Torwächters inne. Er konnte die wahre Natur derer erkennen, die Nasus Lehren suchten, und er wies diejenigen mit dunklen Ambitionen ab. Mit der Zeit allerdings verdarb diese wiederholte Aussetzung des Bösen seinen Verstand. Die Bosheit in den Herzen der Menschen schürte seinen Zorn, und als er immer mehr dem Wahnsinn verfiel, entdeckte er, dass er den Zorn bezwingen könne, indem er das Böse aus den davon besessenen Menschen schnitt. Unglücklicherweise erlosch die Linderung genauso schnell wie das Leben seiner Studienobjekte und der „Zorn des Schlächters“, wie er schon bald genannt wurde, würde erneut und noch stärker entflammen. Von seinem Groll verschlungen wandte sich Renekton gegen den einzigen, der ihn besiegen konnte: seinen eigenen Bruder. Nasus bat Renekton eindringlich, wieder zur Vernunft zu kommen. Als er realisierte, dass Renekton nicht mehr zu retten war, erschlug der verzweifelte Nasus seinen unberechenbaren Zwilling. Wehrlos wartete Renekton begierig auf die Erlösung durch den Tod. Doch diese kam nie. Er blieb zurück, als die Beschwörer der Liga der Legenden seinen Bruder zu sich riefen. Gefangen im Sog dieses mächtigen Zaubers taumelte Renekton für eine ungewisse Zeit, die ihm wie Jahrhunderte vorkam, zwischen den Realitäten. Als er endlich emporstieg, landete er tief unten in der Kanalisation von Zhaun. Verrückt vor Wut schmachtete Renekton in seiner neu gewonnenen Heimat, von seinem Zorn in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Bis zu dem Augenblick, als er durch Zufall einen bekannten Geruch in der Luft wahrnahm. Im festen Glauben daran, der vertraute Geruch würde ihm den Trost bringen, der langsam aus seiner Erinnerung verblasste, folgte Renekton seinem Bruder bis in die Kriegsakademie. }} |-|Liga-Bewertung= Kandidat: * Renekton Datum: * 14. Januar, 21 CLE Beobachtung Die bestialische Kreatur stürmt in die Halle, während sie ihren Kopf auf der Suche nach ihrem Ziel unstet von einer Seite zur anderen wendet. Der Geruch, dem sie den ganzen Weg von Zhaun hierher erbarmungslos gefolgt ist, hat sie in die Kriegsakademie geführt. Die Große Halle ist von dem unverkennbaren Moschusduft durchtränkt. In einem Ausbruch von Wut geht Renekton auf alle Viere, während er seine riesige Waffe auf den Marmorboden schlägt. Er huscht im Raum umher, um den Ursprung des Geruchs ausfindig zu machen. In seinem Blick liegt ein Schrecken erregender Wahn und jede seiner Bewegungen gleicht einer Explosion. Plötzlich richtet er sich auf, schnappt mit einer einzigen Bewegung seine Waffe und stürmt rücksichtslos in die Flügeltür unter einem steinernen Bogen. Die Kreatur versucht nicht, die Tür mit der Hand zu öffnen, sie springt einfach beim Aufprall seines gesamten Körpers auf. Renekton verlangsamt seinen Schritt - nun, da die Verheißung seiner Beute so unerträglich nahe ist - keine Sekunde. Die Beute ist niemand anderes als sein Bruder, . Was die Kreatur jedoch nicht weiß, ist, dass die unabweisbaren Beschwörungen, die seinen Bruder fort holten, in Wahrheit Renekton zum Ziel hatten. Reflektion Renekton strauchelt, als eine Welle des Schwindels ihn überkommt. Der Boden hinter der Tür verschwindet unter seinen Füßen und nach einem abscheulichen Moment des freien Falls findet er sich auf festem Boden wieder. Die Kreatur blinzelt hektisch, um einen hauchdünnen Schleier zu durchdringen, der um sie herum wabert. Als er zögerlich einen Schritt vorwärts geht, taucht er aus einer Lichtsäule auf und steht auf einer erhöhten Steinplattform, die sich über einen ihm unbekannten Wald erhebt. Der Geruch von Bäumen, brennenden Fackeln und Magie hängt in der Luft. Er prüft seine Umgebung, deutlich verwundert darüber, wie er an diesen Ort gelangte. Aus weiter Entfernung sind die Geräusche eines Kampfes zu hören. Plötzlich strömt der unverwechselbare Geruch seines Bruders an ihn heran und wirbelt um seine Nase. Instinktiv stürmt Renekton los, seine Beine huschen ungebremst über einen offen vor ihm liegenden Weg, der in den Wald hinein führt. Sein länglicher Kiefer steht offen und gibt den Blick auf mehrere Reihen furchteinflößender Zähne frei, um die sich der Geifer bereits erwartungsfroh sammelt. Das Blut in seinen Adern kocht, lässt an seinen Armen die Haut darüber spinnwebartig an- und abschwellen. Die Kreatur biegt um die Ecke, um Nasus zu entdecken, der sich über einer Ansammlung wirkungsloser Vasallen erhebt. Gekleidet in eine glänzende goldene Rüstung wirbelt sein Bruder einen Stab virtuos über seinem Kopf und entfesselt eine Geisterflamme über den Vasallen. Der Boden bricht in einer Welle der Energie auf und Magie verströmt einen glänzenden Schein, als sie die kleinen Kreaturen verschlingt. Doch von alledem sieht Renekton nichts. Alles, was er sieht, ist seine Abrechnung. Renekton springt Nasus an und mäht die Vasallen, die das Pech haben, ihm im Wege zu stehen, nieder. Nasus‘ Verstand realisiert das plötzliche Erscheinen seines lange verlorenen Bruders gerade noch, als die riesige, geschwungene Klinge auch schon durch die Luft pfeift und ihm die Kehle aufzuschlitzen trachtet. Nasus gelingt es nur knapp, dem Angriff auszuweichen, in einem Lichtblitz zu verschwinden und schließlich in sicherer Entfernung wieder zu erscheinen. „Bruder?!“ Renekton stürmt voran, während seine gigantische Klinge immer wieder wild nach Nasus schlägt. Dieser wehrt die Stöße mit seinem Stab ab, wodurch er allerdings mit jeder Attacke ein Stück weiter nach hinten gedrängt wird. „Bruder, halt‘ ein! Was tust du hier?” Ein Grinsen schlängelt sich über Renektons langes Gesicht. „Metzeln!“ Renekton duckt sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde und springt dann mit unfassbarer Geschwindigkeit hoch. Eine Drehung in der Luft vollführend, durchschneidet er die Luft mit einem grimmigen Bogen seiner geschwungenen Klinge. Dieses Mal trifft die Klinge Fleisch. Nasus‘ Körper fällt zu Boden und Renekton steht über ihm, die letzten Momente genießend, bevor er seinen Bruder vernichtet. In einem Lichtstrahl verschwindet der Körper seines Bruders. Renekton durchpflügt den Boden, auf dem sein Bruder gerade noch gelegen hat, seine Klauen reißen die schmutzige Erde auf. Er dreht sich wütend herum, doch der Wald um ihn herum ist verlassen. Ein kehliges Grollen ertönt aus der Tiefe seines Seins. Die Kreatur schnappt ein weiteres Mal den Geruch ihres Bruders auf und startet erneut einen Sprint den Weg hinab. In der Ferne sieht er, wie Nasus auf einer Plattform, ähnlich der, die ihn hierher brachte, erscheint. Ein Knurren entfährt seiner Kehle, als er voran stürmt. Plötzlich tauchen drei Verteidiger mit furchteinflößenden Waffen und düsterem Blick am Fuße eines bedrohlichen Turmes am oberen Ende der Stufen auf. Renekton wirft sich zwischen ihnen hindurch, während seine Klinge Kugeln abfälscht, welche von einer drallen Rothaarigen direkt auf ihn abgefeuert werden. Ein bulliger Minotaur schlägt auf den Boden und ein eigentümlich großes Gürteltier fällt auf alle Viere, um den Angriff abzuwehren, doch dem Krokodil im Blutrausch sind sie nicht gewachsen. Die Verteidiger werden bei Renektons verrücktem Ansturm auf Nasus einfach zur Seite gestoßen. Die Kreatur stürmt die Stufen hinauf und fliegt mit enormem Schwung auf die Plattform. Nasus streckt seine Hand mit der Handfläche nach außen aus, als wolle er seinen Bruder aufhalten, als plötzlich ein heller Lichtstrahl daraus hervorschießt und ihn in quälendes Feuer einhüllt. Renekton erliegt noch im gleichen Augenblick der Dunkelheit. Die Kreatur wacht in einem dunklen Raum, ausgestreckt auf einem eiskalten Steinfußboden, auf. Eine Gruppe in Kutten gehüllter Magier steht mit ausgestreckten Händen im Kreis um ihn herum. Sie murmeln leise merkwürdige Worte und halten ihn so in einem glühenden Netz aus Magie gefangen. Als Renektons Sicht wieder klar ist, sieht er seinen Bruder, wie dieser ihn leidenschaftslos vom anderen Ende des Raumes anstarrt. Renekton faucht und wirft seinen ganzen Körper in Nasus‘ Richtung, doch die magischen Ketten, die ihn festhalten, geben nicht nach. Nasus starrt für einen langen Moment mit undurchdringlicher Miene zurück. Dann dreht er sich um und betritt eine erleuchtete Plattform. Bevor er verschwindet, spricht Nasus: „Es scheint, als müsse der Zeitpunkt der Beilegung unseres Konfliktes noch festgelegt werden. Auf Wiedersehen, Bruder.“ Renekton wirft seinen Kopf zurück und brüllt so laut, dass der Ton die Fundamente des Raumes zum Beben bringt. Die gewalttätige Wut, dadurch ausgelöst, dass er seinem Bruder so nahe und gleichzeitig vollkommen außerstande ist, ihn zu vernichten, frisst ihn auf. Die Beschwörer, welche um die Kreatur herum stehen, stellen nicht die üblichen Fragen. Die Liga hat endlich ihren auserwählten Bruder. }} Beziehungen * war ein Krieger, welcher für die Ausbreitung und Eroberung durch das alte Shurima kämpfte, während sein Bruder diese Kriege plante. ** Renekton wollte sich für seinen Bruder opfern, damit dieser mittels eines Aufstiegs seine Krankheit überleben könnte. Dieses Opfer gewährte ihm ebenfalls das Recht dazu, weshalb er beim Ritual nicht starb sondern zusammen mit Nasus aufstieg. ** Mit der Zeit erwachte sein innerer Zorn, welcher später von dazu genutzt wurde, ihn zu manipulieren und sich gegen zu stellen. * und waren nicht in der Hauptstadt Shurimas, da freiließ, welcher ihm somit die Zeit erkaufte, die er benötigte, um den Aufstieg von zu stehlen. ** warf sich zusammen mit in das Grab des Imperators und befahl , dieses zu versiegeln. Jahrtausende später öffneten und das Grab und befreiten die beiden. *** ließ Renekton über die Jahre durch seine Worte, seine Magie und den Zorn in Renekton verrückt werden. Der Magier sorgte dafür, dass Renekton die Schuld für alles gibt, weshalb er ihn nun töten will und alles aus dem Weg räumt, was ihm im Weg steht. |Strategie= |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Runenkriege-Renekton Screenshots.jpg|Runenkriege-Renekton Poolparty-Renekton Screenshots.jpg|Poolparty-Renekton Erdenfeuer-Renekton Screenshots.jpg|Erdenfeuer-Renekton Urzeit-Renekton Screenshots.png|Urzeit-Renekton Skins ; : * Der Standard-Skin ist eine Anlehnung an . * Seine Axt ist eine Anlehnung an "Alligator" aus und/oder an aus . ; : * Dieser Skin ist eine Anlehnung an . * Seine Skinbiographie lehnt an an. * Er ähnelt aus . * Seine Schuppen sind im Splash-Art komplett braun. Im Spiel sind sie jedoch kobaltblau und braun. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin ist eine Anlehnung an . * Er ähnelt Albino Alligator. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** *** Im Hintergrund sieht man eine kopflose Statue von . ; : * Manchmal kann es vorkommen, dass, wenn man sich mit diesem Skin in einen Busch stellt, die Zunge dunkel bleibt, während der Rest seines Körpers durchsichtig wird (für Gegner bleibt Renekton trotzdem verborgen). ; : * Wenn man mit diesem Skin wirkt, werden Renektons Augen grün. ; : * Dieser Skin wurde mehrere Male überarbeitet, bevor er veröffentlicht wurde. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** *** Auf Renekton's Splash Art kann man , , , , , , und in Schwimmkleidung sowie und sehen. ; : * Um die Premiere von zu feiern, wurde dieser Skin veröffentlicht, zusammen mit: ** ** * Er wurde durch und druch inspiriert. * Weit entfernt im Hintergrund kann man über Renekton's Schweif sehen. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde zusammen mit fünf anderen Skins veröffentlicht, um den Sieg von SKT T1 in der Weltmeisterschaft der 5. Saison zu feiern. Die anderen fünf Skins waren: ** ** ** ** ** * Dieser Skin repräsentiert MaRin. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich des 1. Aprils 2017 veröffentlicht, zusammen mit: ** ** ** * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** *** verfolgt ihn und die anderen. ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** Media ;Sonstige Musik LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2014 - Scorched Earth Renekton| |-|Videos= ;Sonstige Videos Nasse Erfrischungspause „Poolparty 2018“-Trailer – League of Legends| Renekton Art Spotlight| League of Legends Animation Demo Reel - 2017| |-|Galerie= Renekton.jpg|Renekton Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Augie Pagan) Renekton Konzept.jpg|Renekton Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Augie Pagan) Renekton Galaktischer Splash Konzept 01.jpg|Galaktischer Renekton Splash Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Sean McNally) Renekton Galaktischer Splash Konzept 02.jpg|Galaktischer Renekton Splash Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Sean McNally) Renekton Erdenfeuer- model 3D.jpg|Erdenfeuer-Renekton Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Hector Moran) Renekton Erdenfeuer- model.jpg|Erdenfeuer-Renekton Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Hector Moran) Renekton Poolparty- Konzept.jpg|Poolparty-Renekton Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Charles 'Yideth' Liu) Renekton Update Konzept.png|Renekton Update Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Charles 'Yideth' Liu) Renekton Update Splash Konzept.jpg|Renekton Splash Update Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Sixmorevodka Studio) Urzeit- Skins Splash Konzept.jpg|Urzeit-Skins Splash Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Sixmorevodka Studio) Renekton Renactionfigur Konzept 01.jpg|Renactionfigur Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Samuel Youn) Renekton Renactionfigur Konzept 02.jpg|Renactionfigur Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Samuel Youn) Kog'Maw Mops'Maw Konzept 02.jpg|Renactionfigur Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Samuel Youn) }} Alte Splash-Arts |-|China= Renekton Standard Renekton S Ch.jpg|Standard-Renekton Renekton Galaktischer Renekton S Ch.jpg|Galaktischer Renekton }} |Trivia= Trivia * Renekton wurde von Xypherous designt.Champions and their Designers * Renekton wurde im Journal of Justice (Jahrgang 1, Ausgabe 8) das erste mal namentlich als Bruder von genannt, auch wenn sein Name dort eine andere Schreibweise hatte ("Renekhton"). * Renektons Aussehen ähnelt der ägyptischen Gottheit Sobek, die als Inspiration diente.Azir Q&A: Art & Sound - "Nasus and Renekton are inspired from Egyptian iconic figures" * Renektons Waffe ist möglicherweise eine Referenz auf die Kriegswaffe der Klingonen, das Bat'leth, aus der Star Trek-Reihe. * Renektons Art-Spotlight ist das einzige, das den vorgestellten Champion nicht im Originalskin zeigt; man sieht Renekton in seinem Dundee-Skin. * Renektons altes Fähigkeitsymbol von 16px|Schnitt und Tritt Schnitt und Tritt ähnelt dem von . * Renekton gehört zu den Aufgestiegenen Shurimas und lebte schon vor tausenden von Jahren.lol.de - Geschichte zu Shurima * Renekton ist ein Krokodil und kein Alligator, denn: ** Wenn er sein Maul schließt, sieht man sowohl seine oberen als auch seine unteren Zähne. Aufgrund des starken Überbisses von Alligatoren würde man bei einem Alligator nur die obere Zahnreihe sehen. ** Krokodile sind wesentlich aggressiver als Alligatoren und Renektons sekundäre Leiste heißt im englischen "rage", was frei übersetzt soviel wie Zorn, Wut oder Wutanfall bedeutet. (to rage = toben, wüten, ausflippen) Champion-Vorschau: Renekton, der Schlächter der Wüste ;von ZenonTheStoic Champion-Vorschau: Renekton, der Schlächter der Wüste In letzter Zeit haben wir einige Geschwisterpaare gesehen, die der Liga der Legenden beigetreten sind. Während Garen und Lux wohl als erstes die Liga zur Familienangelegenheit machten, hoben schon bald darauf Cassiopeia und Katarina hervor, wie wichtig gute Gene sein können. Natürlich kommen nicht alle Familienmitglieder gut mit den lieben Verwandten aus und wer wäre hierfür nicht ein besseres Beispiel als Nasus‘ Bruder Renekton, der Verschlinger der Seelen? Wir sind uns noch nicht sicher, ob wir je ein feindseligeres brüderliches Verhältnis beobachtet haben. Alte Fähigkeiten Herrschaft_des_Zorns_alt.png|1. Herrschaft des Zorns (P) Fällen_der_Demütigen_alt.png|1. Fällen der Demütigen (Q) Rücksichtsloser Räuber_alt.png|1. Rücksichtsloser Räuber (W) Schnitt_alt.png|1. Schnitt (E) Tritt_alt.png|1. Tritt (E) Dominus_alt.png|1. Dominus ® |patchhistory= V9.24: * ** Erlittener Schaden ist normal ⇒ wird um 5 % verringert. V9.1: * ** Diese Fähigkeit zeigt ab jetzt im Rahmen des Fähigkeitensymbols an, wie viel Zeit bis zur Reaktivierung der Fähigkeit verbleibt. * ** Diese Fähigkeit zeigt ab jetzt die verbleibende Dauer der Fähigkeit über einen Balken im Symbol an. V8.24 * Renektons Angriffe und Fähigkeiten haben hinsichtlich ihrer Grafik- und Soundeffekte ein wenig liebevolle Pflege verdient, um mit der gegenwärtigen Qualität und Verständlichkeit von League mithalten zu können. Die optischen Änderungen kommen jetzt in 8.24; die Änderungen der Soundeffekte sind noch in Arbeit }}